


Dramatis Personae

by UniqueChimera



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueChimera/pseuds/UniqueChimera
Summary: Against the backdrop of Yuuri Katsuki's rise to fame, men and women live, bleed, and love on the ice.These are their stories.





	

I did love you, Georgi. 

How could I not? You are fearless and beautiful, on the ice and off. I thought you were Adonis made flesh. I thought you were an angel sent from Heaven. Your devotion was humbling, flattering, all-encompassing; it enveloped me like a blanket does a babe. Despite our grueling training and endless tournaments, you gave me peace. 

But I was not so generous.

The ravishing beauty you fell in love with on the ice was a mirage, a mask i struggled to don once I stepped off the rink. I tried to be your perfect woman, Georgi. God help me, I tried. But my efforts only served to tear my soul in two.

Kristof was the one who stitched me back together, who made whole what you cleaved in twain. He understood what you could not, Georgi. I am not a princess to your prince. I am not a cruel witch to your spurned warlock.

I am just a woman, and you are just a man.


End file.
